Spinal implants are often comprised of multiple components. For example, some spinal implants include anterior and posterior portions that are each configured to preserve at least some vertebral motion. However, the anterior and posterior portions can adversely affect each other during motion by placing undesirable loads on the opposing portion. Although existing devices and methods have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.